Blazing-Wing Flaming-Eyed Phoenix
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. [Temporary hiatus]


**ASAP: -is giggling for no particular reason-**

**Shana: Why, pray tell, are you giggling like a madman?**

**ASAP: Because. This is a one-shot i came up with awhile back but never got to publish it, but now i have more ideas for it , so it'll probably turn into a chaptered story. That is, if I'm not satisfied with this first part. And if i get more ideas, i may just make it into a saga.**

**Shana: -face palm- Don't you already have 4 sagas you're writing?**

**ASAP: Yes, but those can wait.**

**Shana: Whatever.**

**Summary: Long ago, a powerful force destroyed the darkness plaguing Egypt and it's people. This powerful force had three people: The Ice-Eyed Dragon, The Magic-Eyed Demon, and the most powerful one out of all of them, The Blazing-Wing Flaming-Eyed Phoenix. These three heroes saved Egypt from the darkness of the Shadow Realm called Zorc, and brought peace to mankind. But then, a terrible fate befell these three. They were trapped in three of the 12 mystical Millennium Items. Now, 5000 years later, these spirits' souls were set free and protected the Earth from destruction numerous times. Yet, in the time they were trapped, thou have forgotten thy power. But when the evil from 5000 years ago resurfaces, these three heroes discover their power once more. Now, they struggle to defeat the evil, and bring peace to Earth once more! Go! All mighty heroes! Go!**

**Shana, Alley, Alistor, Cesar, Carlos, Anthony & Elijah: -jaw drops- **

**ASAP: -blinks- What?**

**Alley: How did you come up with that?**

**ASAP: -shrugs- I dunno, but i made this story up when i was 10, and my grammar was good back then so...this just came to mind.**

**Shana: -shakes head- I'm just glad you didn't know cuss words back then.**

**ASAP: -nods-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else mentioned, nor do I own DBZ. I only own the plot and my ideas, and the names Blazing-Wing Flaming-Eyed Phoenix, Magic-Eyed Demon, and Ice-Eyed Dragon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The battle was tough, one of the toughest he had to face in his years of being targeted by numerous enemies who wanted to kill him for power that they would get by killing him and making his brother sentence them with treason, and try to gain his power. But he could not give up, or they would tell their master and he would destroy the whole Earth with his power. He had to fight to the end, to protect everyone from his wrath, either that, or let him destroy every living thing in sight._

_Raising his scythe, he sent a powerful blast of Dark Magic towards the demons. He managed to destroy 10 of them, but they just kept reappearing every time they destroyed them._

_It was like they just kept multiplying every time they destroyed them, as they kept coming back in numbers. Even if they destroyed one of them, they would come back as 10 of them. It was frustrating yet exciting at the same time. Frustrating because they kept coming back, and exciting since they could train more than ever._

_Quickly jumping into the air, he sent a blast of Fire Fury at 20 of the demons. They disappeared, but then returned moments later as at least 60 to 70 of them. _

_Growling in frustration, he jumped back and was back-to-back with his other comrades. _

''_They just keep coming back in numbers!'', the one with a katana in hand said._

''_No shit sherlock; every time we kill them, they keep coming back! It's like they're immortal or something and they get a multiply boost to go along with it!'', another one with a wand made out of ice said, blasting a demon that tried to reach him._

''_Yeah,'', the one with the scythe said, ''If we do not destroy them, then he will surely get away with his plan to take over Earth!'' and he blasted Fire Fury at another demon who dared to get close to him._

''_Then what are we suppose to do, Blazing-Wing Flaming-Eyed Phoenix?'' the one with the katana asked._

_Blazing-Wing Flaming-Eyed Phoenix said with a stern voice, ''Destroy them, no matter what, Magic-Eyed Demon''_

_Magic-Eyed Demon nodded, while the third one said, ''I bet i can take out more than you, Magic'', with a smug smirk._

_Magic snorted, ''Yeah right, Ice-Eyed Dragon, in your dreams''_

_Ice-Eyed Dragon just smirked, then took off like a rocket at the other demons. Magic just rolled his eyes, before raising his katana and slashing out demons 10 at a time._

_Phoenix focussed, before opening his eyes which were now a flaming red color, and yelled, ''FLAME OF EARTH!'', and sent it towards some of the demons, successfully taking out 50 of them._

_He sighed and looked behind him, seeing his fellow friends fighting 40 demons each. Deciding to help them, he sent one of his powerful blasts, Final Flash, at the demons. It took out a good amount of 30, but there was still a good 20 left. A few moments later, the demons he had destroyed previously and just a minute ago appeared, but this time there were at least more than a 100._

'_Damn, if they keep coming back, then we'll never defeat the Dark One' Phoenix thought._

_He dodged an attack from one of the demons, and destroyed it with Ring of Fire. Then, using an old technique the Saiyans used and could only be accessed by either a high level of Saiyans or a strong person of Saiyan blood, called a Kamehameha, he charged the blue energy ball in his hand while saying, ''Ka…..me….ha…..me…..'' as it got bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a bowling ball and yelled while sending the blast towards a group of demons, ''HA!'', and destroyed at least 100 of them._

_But this time, none of the demons came back. Confused, Phoenix thought for a moment before realizing something, 'When we use powerful attacks, they are too strong for them to withstand and they don't come back! If we use our most powerful attacks, then we should be able to destroy them so we can destroy the Dark One'._

''_Ice! Magic!'' Phoenix called out to the other two._

_Both named turned around to look at him._

''_I figured out their weakness! If we use strong attacks, they won't come back and multiply!'' Phoenix finished._

_Both nodded with a smile, but that quickly faded and Magic shouted, ''Phoenix watch out!''_

_Phoenix turned around too late, as one of the strong demons hit him with Dark Fist, a very powerful and lethal attack. It shocks their enemies with static electricity and makes them pass out, while draining their energy and transfers it to their leader or master, but if they are working alone they can take the energy for themselves. Only a high-level demon could actually use this technique, but if they were to use it on someone, they would be immediately executed for breaking the law of never using said power against someone, even if it's an enemy. It's said to kill anyone in less than 30 minutes._

_Phoenix fell to the ground, unmoving._

''_PHOENIX!'' the other two shouted, and ran towards their fallen comrade._

''_Come on man, say something.'' Ice said, shaking his friend's shoulders, but he wouldn't even budge._

''_Damn it!'' Magic cursed, ''Now what are we going to do?''_

_Ice looked up at him with determination in his eyes, ''We're going to defeat Zorc, and save Phoenix.'' he said._

''_But how?!''_

''_I don't know, but i know we will. We just have to have faith.'' Ice finished._

_Magic thought this over and finally agreed. They saw more demons coming and decided to hightail it out of there._

_Putting Phoenix on his back, Ice nodded to Magic and both said at the same time, ''Kick Speed!'', and were off like rockets to where Egypt was struggling to handle Zorc._

* * *

_Once arrived, the two saw how much damage had been done._

_Houses were destroyed, some on fire, and there were some dead bodies laying around all the rubble and some even trapped in it._

_The two felt guilty, since they weren't there to stop Zorc from doing this. They just kept walking with Phoenix on Ice's back, and finally saw Zorc rampaging through Upper Egypt and killing Duel Monsters that got in his way._

_Zorc was a huge beast with piercing red eyes, and his stomach had a second head, only this time it looked like a cross between a snake and a lion. He was midnight black, and had a demonic voice that sent chills up their spines. His claws were also sharper than the sharpest knife in the world, and could cut through anything and anyone like butter. If you were to get close enough, you would be killed in a matter of seconds. Zorc thrives on darkness, and is from the deepest and darkest place in the Shadow Realm._

_Ice and Magic growled and summoned their most trusted monsters; Blizzard Dragon, and Thousand-Eyed Feign._

''_Go, Blizzard Dragon, attack with Snow Force!'' Ice commanded his monster._

_The Dragon obeyed its master's commands, and attacked Zorc head on._

''_Thousand-Eyed Feign, attack with Shadow Specter!'' Magic yelled._

_Thousand-Eyed Feign obeyed and attacked Zorc._

_With the combined attacks, it created a big explosion and Magic and Ice stopped running and looked up, hoping that they had destroyed Zorc._

_But they were wrong. The smoke cleared and they stood there gaping at him. There wasn't even a scratch on him!_

''_**You call that an attack?'' **__Zorc laughed._

_Ice and Magic glared at the demon._

''_**I'll show you an attack!'' **__Zorc yelled, and he charged a huge ball of red energy in his hand and sent at at them._

_Ice and Magic closed their eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Confused, they both opened their eyes and saw what they never thought they'd see._

_They saw a Flaming Phoenix, but its eyes were a flaming red and it was guarding the two._

_It was just then they realized that Phoenix wasn't on Ice's back anymore, and they put two and two together and figured out that the Flaming Phoenix was, ''Phoenix!''_

_Phoenix turned his head to look at the two and smiled, well, as best as he could in Phoenix form, and then glared daggers at Zorc._

''_Zorc, you have caused enough destruction as it is. We, the guardians of Egypt, shall vanquish you to the shadows and you will be forever trapped in eternal darkness!'' he shouted._

_Ice and Magic summoned up all their energy, and created it into a huge ball of energy that was the size of two full sized houses above their heads, while Phoenix charged a huge amount of energy that was the size of Ice's and Magic's, maybe even bigger._

''_Now parish, Zorc!'' the three shouted._

''_Go, Blizzard of Destruction!'' Ice shouted._

''_Go, Magic Shadows of Destruction!'' Magic shouted._

''_Go, Phoenix Flame!'' Phoenix shouted._

''_Now, combine to form Flame of Destruction!'' the three shouted together._

_Zorc screamed in pain as the blast hit him head on, and he started to crack, ''I will be back! I will get my revenge!'' he yelled, before he was completely destroyed._

_The three panted, before Phoenix went back to human form._

_Suddenly, their bodies started to fade._

_Phoenix smiled, saying, ''We did it, we finally beat Zorc.''_

_Ice laughed, ''Yeah, we did didn't we?''_

_Magic smiled, before frowning and saying, ''Yeah, we managed to save Egypt from Zorc, but now that we've used up all our power, we have to leave this world.''_

''_Not quite'' Phoenix said._

_They gave him looks of confusion, ''What?''_

_Phoenix smiled, ''You remember the Millennium Items right?'', which got him a nod, ''Well...i figured out a spell that transfers someone's soul into an item, and i was thinking we could transfer our souls into three of the items.''_

_The two thought, then agreed to it._

''_Alright,'' Phoenix said, ''Here we go'', and he focussed and suddenly, they felt their souls being ripped from them._

_But before they completely locked their souls away, Phoenix said, ''Goodbye, my friends''_

''_Goodbye'' the other two said, and just like that, they were sealed inside three of the Millennium Items._

* * *

**ASAP: So~, how'd you like it? And if you are confused, feel free to ask me questions in a PM and i will gladly answer them.**

**Cesar: Also, if you think she should continue, please tell us!**

**Carlos: But for now, we will keep it 'in-progress', so please tell!**

**Everybody: Please review!**


End file.
